Fireworks
by Fox Kitsune
Summary: Yumi wants to tell Ulrich how she feels, and decides to do so through fireworks...and gets a response she didn't expect! YU short oneshot


_Disclaimer: Nope_

_Author's Note: Got this idea from Fourth of July. Thought it'd be cute. Enjoy! Oh, maybe Yumi seems a little OOC, but I think that inside, she's probably a lot more open, romantic, and secure than she puts on. That's where this is coming from. Short, but hopefully cute!_

**Fireworks**

"Ready?"

I glanced up, suppressing my smile. I'd always loved fireworks. In fact, it was more an obsession than anything. Something about the way they looked, smelt, sounded, always intrigued me. I loved the feeling of shooting them off, of watching them light up in the night sky.

I nodded. "Yeah, are you?" I yelled back, trying to keep the excitement out of my voice. I looked down the line of people, all bent over the fireworks, and smiled. My four friends and I decided to shoot off our fireworks at the same time.

"Three," Ulrich started the countdown from beside me.

"Two," I replied.

"One," Aelita was on my other side. I stuck the lighter up to the fuse, smiling as it caught. Then I quickly backed up, standing next to Ulrich, and beamed widely as all five fireworks shot into the air around the same time. The dark sky was covered with flares of purple, green, blue, pink, white. It was so gorgeous.

Ulrich glanced over, watching me, hands tucked in his pants pocket. "Yumi, I don't think I've ever seen you so excited."

I blushed. No one was supposed to see my enthusiasm. "I um…I really love fireworks." No use in lying to him.

He smiled. I loved his smile. It gave me the chills. Something about it was just so wonderful…I loved it even more than fireworks. "I do too," he responded.

Despite the appearance I put on, despite the stories I told Aelita, Odd, Jeremie, and anyone else that happened to ask, I was in love with Ulrich. It was that kind of love you never expect yourself to feel until after you've discovered it, the kind of love every girl looks for, but only few find. I hated it. I wasn't supposed to like him like that…but, every time I looked at him, I knew there was no denying it.

"Let's do that again!" Odd cut me from my thoughts. His smile was so wide, I was surprised his face didn't split. He grabbed a handful more fireworks. "Come on, you guys!"

I looked to Ulrich, smiled a little, and shrugged. Odd was showing my excitement for me, but that didn't mean I still couldn't have fun. So I walked over and pulled a Roman Candle from the bag we'd lugged out here, and walked a few feet away from everyone.

As I watched the candle shoot upwards, I thought about a lot of things. I tended to do that while I watched the fireworks. Maybe….maybe Aelita was right. Perhaps it was time I just took a chance and told Ulrich how I felt. She always nagged me about it.

I looked up at him and watched as he and Odd lit small fireworks and threw them at each other. I immediately got cold feet. Maybe now wasn't a good time. Maybe I should tell him in eighty years, when I was on my deathbed.

Yeah. That sounded good. He couldn't hate me if I was dying…could he?

The Roman Candle ran out and I dropped the firework shell in our trash bucket. Deciding I just wanted to watch some of the bigger fireworks, I sat down in the grass and was relieved to see Aelita and Jeremie shooting one off together.

Actually, more like he was trying to help her light it, but was too embarrassed and kept fumbling with the lighter. Eventually, he'd end up burning himself. But, I knew that was what Aelita found cute about him.

They finally got it shot off, and it exploded in the air only a few seconds later. I smiled against my will. Sometimes, I hated the effect fireworks had on me, but, these were my friends. It was okay for me to smile around them.

A few more went off from farther away, and as I watched them, all the confidence I had lost built back up. But, that didn't mean I was still going to tell him. Heck, he had every girl in the school after him. Why would he possibly want me?

"Hey Yumi," he smiled as he approached me, carrying a sparkler in each hand. He handed me one, his smile growing. "Wanna have a sparkler?"

"Sure," I smiled and stood up, holding it in my right hand. I made all kinds of shapes with the sparks; swirls, diagonals, circles. Ulrich watched me with a childish grin, then mimicked my movements.

U-L-R-I-C-H, I wrote out with my sparkler, smiling yet again.

Ulrich watched as I wrote it, but I suppose he couldn't understand what I had written, because he cocked his head and furrowed his brows in confusion.

That gave me the perfect idea. Sure, I could TELL him how I felt, but it wasn't my fault if he didn't understand!

I L-O-V-E Y-O-U, I wrote again, the slight wind carrying away the sparks. Hiroki and I always used to write out things with our sparklers, and it brought back memories.

Ulrich caught on to the fact I was writing things, but I doubted he could read it. Either way, my cheeks flushed pink. He started writing things too. I watched carefully so I could read it.

I L-O-V-E Y-O-U T-O-O.

I gasped as I read the words, my cheeks growing darker. I looked up at him, my surprise evident in my eyes. He smiled and nodded, as if to confirm it. I…I couldn't believe what had happened. I fought off the red building on my cheeks, and looked down at the ground, trying to hold back a smile.

He grabbed my free hand with his, putting on a charming, yet corny, smile. It made me laugh. Everything felt so perfect.

And, under the beauty of the fireworks, I found that love I'd been looking for.

X

_Short? Yes. OOC? Probably. But, I don't care. I thought it was cute, even if the ending was bad. Yeah, please don't review saying how OOC Yumi was. I mean, she has to have at least a soft spot somewhere inside, and maybe fireworks could bring it out…and hot German boys! XD _

_Anyway, review!_

_Fox Kitsune_


End file.
